Optic Blasts
The power to project energy/matter beams/blasts from the eyes. Sub-power of Attack Powers. Variation of Concussion Beams and Ocular Techniques. Also Called * Energy Vision * Eye Beams/Blasts * Optic Beams Capabilities The user can project energy/matter (whether organic, inorganic, objects, etc.) blasts from their eyes causing various effects. User may learn to manipulate the beams, manipulating their trajectories, phase through objects and follow locked on targets, etc. Variations * Arcing Blasts * Caustic Vision * Dark Vision * Ectoplasmic Vision * Explosion Vision * Freeze Vision * Fire Vision * Healing Vision * Heat Vision * Ionic Vision * Kinetic Vision * Light Vision ** Laser Vision * Lightning Vision * Magic Vision * Merging Vision * Organic Vision * Plasma Vision * Radioactive Vision * Transitional Phasing Beam * Water Vision * Wind Vision * Vacuum Vision Associations * Attack Powers * Beam Emission * Concussion Beams * Damage Inducement * Energy Attacks * Energy Beam Emission * Energy Wave Emission * Laser Manipulation * Orbital Optic Array * Reflective Attacks * Ray/Beam Manipulation * Sword Beam Emission * Wave Motion Blast Limitations * May not be able to turn energy "off". * Could cause faster energy drain to certain users. Known Users See Also: Eye Beams. Cartoons/Comics Anime/Manga Known Objects *Pig Talisman (Jackie Chan Adventures) Gallery Cartoons/Comics File:Addwaitya_(Ben10)_Laser_Eyes.gif|Adwatia (Ben 10) Pallorfang's (Ben 10) Magic Vision.gif|Pallorfang (Ben 10) Nadira_vs_Nash.jpg|Nash (Angel & Faith) blasts Nadira with his eye lasers. 250px-OmniverseEyeGuy.png|Eye Guy (Ben 10) has multiple eyes across his body that can fire lasers. Gwen Tennyson Magical Vision.gif|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) Ultimate Kevin Vs Alan Albright.gif|Ultimate Kevin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) possesses NRG and Ultimate Aggregor's optic blasts/energy blasts. Verdona (Ben 10) Eye Blast.gif|Verdona (Ben 10) Ultimate Aggregor Laser Vision.gif|Ultimate Aggregor (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) Bionic-1 Optic Beams 2.gif|Bionic-1's (Bionic Six) optic blasts. Canimals - Pottery Cans (EP60).gif|Uly (Canimals) emitting his optic fire vision. Canimals - Rocket Cans (EP11).gif|Pow (Canimals) uses his hypnotic-like optic beam to make the canimals asleep or knocked out. Vlad_ghost_ray_eyes.jpg|Vlad Plasmius (Danny Phantom) projects ectoplasmic energy from his eyes. Optic Blasts By Superman.jpg|Superman (DC Comics) destroys the Doomsday Clone Army with his Heat Vision. Darkseid - Omega Beams.jpg|Darkseid's (DC Comics) omni-Directional power beams, Omega Beams. Titano the Super Ape.jpg|Titano the Super Ape (DC Comics) blasting Superman with Kryptonite vision. Martian Vision by White Martian.jpg|White Martians (DC Comics) using Martian Vision Optic Blast by Apollo.jpg|Apollo (WildStorm/DC Comics) Maxima_Eyebeam.jpg|Maxima's (DC Comics) eye beams are powerful enough to injure Superman. Optic Blast by Mon-El.jpg|Lar Gand/Mon-El (DC Comics) Starfire laser eyes.png|Starfire (Teen Titans/DC Comics) Blackfire (DC Comics) optic blast.gif|Blackfire (Teen Titans/DC Comics) Martian_vision.png|Martian (DC Comics) Jack Jack Parr Laser Vision.gif|Jack-Jack Parr (The Incredibles) Optic Blast By The Mimic.png|Calvin Rankin/The Mimic (Marvel Comics) can mimic Cyclops' optic blasts but to a lesser extant. M-11's dearh ray.jpg|M-11/the Human Robot (Marvel Comics) File:Garokk_(Earth-7964).jpg|Garokk (Marvel Comics) The Petrified Man. Optic Blast by Count Nefaria.jpg|Count Nefaria's (Marvel Comics) Ionic Vision. Optic Blast by Ultimate Cyclops.jpg|Scott Summers/Cyclops (Ultimate Comics) teaches Quicksilver a lesson. King Hyperion's Eye Beams (2).png|Mark Milton/King Hyperion (Marvel Comics) can fire beams of intensive heat from his eyes. Hyperion's Heat Vision..jpg|Marcus Milton/Hyperion's (Marvel Comics) Atomic Vision. Combo Man (Marvel Comics) Optic Blasts.jpeg|Combo Man (Marvel Comics) possesses Cyclops' optic blasts. Powerpuff girls heat vision.gif|The Powerpuff Girls (Powerpuff Girls) using their heat vision to cut the crust. Super_Sonic_Eyebeams.jpg|Super Sonic (Sonic the Comic) blasting Sonic and Tails with eye beams. Starchild KISS (Scooby Doo and KISS and rock and roll mystery) laser.gif|Starchild KISS (Scooby-Doo and Kiss rock and roll mystery) shoots star energy beam Spaceman KISS (Scooby-Doo and Kiss rock and roll mystery) electric eyes.jpg|Spaceman KISS (Scooby-Doo and Kiss rock and roll mystery) Martian Vision!!.jpg|D'Kay D'Razz and Miss Martian (DC Comics) Anime/Manga KingPiccoloEyeLaser.png|Demon King Piccolo (Dragon Ball) demonstrates... Piccolo's Beams.gif|...and his son, Piccolo Jr. Goku_initiates_a_Kiai.jpg|Son Goku (Dragon Ball series) uses an Invisible Eye Blast to build Vegeta a grave. Dr. GeroAndroid 20's Bionic Punisher.gif|Dr. Gero/Android 20 (Dragon Ball Z) using his Bionic Punisher. File:Delta's_Destruction_Beam.png|Delta's (Naruto) Destruction Beam causes cellular decay, nullifying even the strongest regeneration. File:Dio_(JoJo)_Space_Ripper_Stingy_Eyes.gif|By using Space Ripper Stingy Eyes, Vampires (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) can project pressurized jets of fluid from their eyes. Video Games Half-Life Opposing Force Pit Worm Energy Vision.gif|The Pit Worm’s (Hλlf-Life: Opposing Force) most primary ability is to emit an eye laser of concentrated green energy to burn his enemies. Shao_Kahn_Eyebeam.jpg|Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat) firing optic beams at a Tarkatan... Shao_Kahn_Eyebeam_2.jpg|...and Kitana. Mother3.png|Mother Brain (Metroid) using her Laser Brain Attack. Wesker Death Stare.jpg|Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) uses his Death Stare to fire a powerful energy burst from his eyes. Live Television/Movies Charmed-christy-fire-vision.gif|Christy Jenkins (Charmed) fires her heat vision. File:Orin_(Charmed).gif|Orin The Gypsy Hunter (Charmed) firing his optic blasts at Piper. Divatox eyebeams.jpg|Divatox (Power Rangers Turbo) demonstrates. Cyclops (Optic Blast).gif|Cyclops/Scott Summers (X-Men) firing his optic blast to destroy slime on Jean's face. Heat Vision by Clark Kent.gif|Clark Kent (Smallville) using his Heat Vision. Superman (Heat Vision).gif|Superman (Man of Steel) using Heat Vision. Thundermans-gif-1.gif|Nora Thunderman (The Thundermans) using her heat vision to roast a chicken. Kara Danvers-Supergirl Optic Blast.gif|Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl (Arrowverse/DC Comics) Cyclops (Optic Blasts).gif|Scott Summers/Cyclops (X-Men) Others File:Ruby_Rose_(RWBY)_Silver_Eyes_light_flash.gif|Ruby Rose (RWBY) releases a massive wave of light from her eyes. DO_NOT_EAT_THE_MIND_HONEY.gif|Sollux Captor (MSPA adventures/Homestuck) exhibiting the ability after eating mind honey. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Generation Category:Vision Faculty Category:Fighting Power Category:Ocular Powers Category:Beam Powers Category:Projection Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries